Iro no Hime
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Teiko Academy was once an exclusive school for boys. But all of a sudden, Teiko became a coed. Tetsuna Kuroko is one of its first female students, and here she encounters six boys, each with a different personality and story...
1. Chapter 1

Iro no Hime (a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction) – Prologue

Teiko Private Academy for Boys is among Japan's most prominent exclusive schools. A school that has achieved many things, both in academics and in athletics. It provides excellent facilities, and only accepts talented, if not affluent, young men.

This year, however, Teiko will undergo some great changes.

"What?" Shuzu Nijimura, son of the chief executive officer of the Nijimura Group, which also owned Teiko Academy, was greatly surprised.

"Haven't we discussed this before?" His father sat before the oakwood desk in his grand office.

"Teiko is no longer exclusive for boys. Starting this school year, we shall accept female students as well."

"I know that. But Tetsuna…she…?"

"The best way to assure everyone that we can also handle young ladies is to have your sister among the girls who will enroll at Teiko."

Shuzu frowned. His sister as a test case? He absolutely disliked the idea.

"I understand you are worried about her." Mr. Nijimura said.

"That is why I invited Akashi here. He'll take care of Tetsuna while she is in Teiko. It is his duty as the President of Student Council, after all."

"Still, it isn't safe for her." Shuzu replied.

"Father, I used to study at Teiko. I don't think we should send her…"

The secretary suddenly came in, hurriedly, as if somebody outside the room scared her.

"Nijimura-san," she said, "Akashi Seijuro wants to meet you."

"Very well." Nijimura's father stood up.

"Let him in."

A young man with bloodred hair came in, bearing the presence of a king.

"They said you asked for me." Seijuro Akashi said.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, definitely." Mr. Nijimura answered with an appreciative smile.

"I'd like you to help me with this year's enrollees."


	2. Chapter 2

Iro no Hime (a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction) – Chapter 1

The school's acceptance of female students quickly became the main topic during the first day of school year at Teiko. Boys noisily entered the school ground, some of them coming out of their luxurious family cars. They were all talking about the changes that took in their school.

"We finally get to have some ladies in our class!"  
>"I hope to meet a cute girl this year…"<br>"Female students? Now Teiko's a better place!"

Taiga Kagami happened to be a freshman, an exchange student from America, and he's also quite an idiot. He had no idea what was going on. So far he only knew that Teiko _**was**_ supposed to be an exclusive school for boys.

And so he was wondering, what's _**that girl**_ doing here?

Among the huge crowd of young men in their school uniforms, there's a girl wearing a white cardigan over a blue blouse and a skirt of the same color, only with a darker hue. She was slim and pale, and her shoulder length hair was the color of baby blue, just like her eyes.

Strangely, despite the fact that a girl in a great jungle of boys should make her remarkable, no one but Kagami seemed to notice her.


	3. Chapter 3

Iro no Hime (a Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic) – Chapter 2

Shintaro Midorima has been studying in Teiko ever since middle school. Unlike most of the students, he was not surprised that Teiko is no longer just for boys.

"We're gonna have female classmates! Cool!" Takao Kazunari spoke cheerfully. He and Midorima have somewhat been friends for some time, and he has been Midorima's companion ever since.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan? You don't seem surprised by the news."

"Why should I?" Midorima shove his eyeglasses closer to his face. "I have heard about it, weeks before the rest of you did."

Takao stared at him, and shook his head.

"We're finally going to have girls in our school, and you're not excited—at all?" He said in disbelief.

"I do not see why I should." Midorima replied. Truth was, he was a little worried about it. His Oha-Asa tells that his first day of school isn't going to be a good one, if he encounters anyone under the zodiac sign of Aquarius.

I had braced myself, and brought my lucky item, Midorima thought as he clutched the small tanuki keychain he had in his hand.

Still…

He silently walked towards the gymnasium, where the Entrance Ceremony was about to begin.

"Seriously?" Takao ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4

The day's just starting, but Ryota Kise's already getting popular with the female students of Teiko. He already expected it, though; after all, he's working part-time as a model. Aside from that, he's good at athletics and academics. Everything goes well for him. He's really the ladies' man.

And so, Kise hardly needed to eavesdrop at the area where the girls sat during the Entrance Ceremony. They were obviously talking about him while the Headmaster gave a welcome speech.

"Ryota Kise's a student of Teiko?"

"Kise-kun? The model?"

"I hope he's in my class…"

Kise could only smile at them. Now that there are girls in Teiko, there's no doubt he had to deal with them most of the time. He just hoped something interesting would happen to him this school year.

That's when his eyes accidentally met hers.

What the hell? Kise thought. He almost jumped from his seat when he saw her. He hadn't felt her presence until he accidentally glanced her way.

She stared back at him blankly, as if he was just some ordinary guy. Then she turned her gaze towards the Headmaster.

For some reason, Kise wondered who the strange girl was.


	5. Chapter 5

The Headmaster's speech seemed unusually brief, Midorima observed. Last year the Entrance Ceremony almost took the time for the first period. But now the Entrance Ceremony might be over sooner than he expected.

"Before we proceed to classes, the Student Council President has an announcement to make."

"It's Akashi's doing, of course." Takao murmured beside him. "Why else wouldn't the Headmaster take his time."

Truly, Akashi can make the entire faculty shiver in fear of him, Midorima mused as Akashi stood by the podium.

But what is he up to this time?

"Now that we have female students in our population," Akashi either spoke very clearly, or everyone simply shut their mouths due to the air of authority coming out of him, which seemed greater than that of the school's Headmaster himself, "The student body will undergo changes in its structure. As you can see, a new dormitory has been built to accommodate girls.

"Therefore, just like in the boys' dormitory, the girls must choose a Dorm Prefect, to make sure that everything is well and organised in the dorm. Furthermore, a student council representing women shall be founded by the end of the month. The election shall be held two weekd from now. Their council shall follow the same rules as we follow: thus the Female Student Coucil President and her members shall maintain position until she graduates, unless she is ordered to yield her position by higher authority." He gave a slight smile, and stared at somebody at the area where the girls were sitting.

"That's all."

Midorima stood up as the students began to leave the gymnasium. his face failed to hide an expression of bewilderment.

"Akashi letting somebody else hold power? What's going on?" He wondered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Atsushi Murasakibara was known to love two things: eating junk food and nothing else. Which literally mean he loves junk food and he loves nothing else. Which is why he has developed quite a habit of eating whenever, and wherever he feels like doing so.

Thus his munching a powerbar before going to class has an explanation. This was one of the moments when he seemed to have no thoughts whatsoever, just the thought of the delicious snack he's having and the hope that he did not have to do so much school stuff that day.

He seemed to have no thoughts at all, that it took him a while before he realized that his 6'10" tall frame just clashed into a slim, pale-skinned girl, who was obviously of lesser build.

"Eh?" Murasakibara sat on his heels and stared at the girl, who had fallen on her back.

"Why are you sleeping here? You're not hurt, are you?"

He helped the girl get up, and even picked up her books and bag for her as her stuff had been scattered all over the floor.

"You okay?" He asked the girl. She had been staring upon him with baby blue eyes with sincere amazement, probably due to his towering height.

"I-I'm all right." The girl said, and said thank you as she took her things from him.

Her hair and eyes look like candy, Murasakibara thought, and he could not help but pat her head, a gesture that somehow annoyed the girl.

"Stop that, please." She gently pushed his big hand away.

"I must go to my homeroom now."

"Oh. Okay." Murasakibara allowed the girl to pass. He turned around and watched her as she walked to her class room.

She made him remember something, all of a sudden.

"Right..." Murasakibara said to himself.

"My class room's THAT way..."


	7. Chapter 7

Daiki Aomine belonged to class 1-C. the idea of having female classmates still hasn't dawned on him yet, so he found his new class an entirely queer group. Truth be told, he was only interested in whether any of the girls have at least C-cup size.

He observed around while waiting for the first period to begin. He was sitting at the last row, just right by the window. There was an empty seat before him, and in front of that was a tall, redheaded guy with bushy eyebrows. He didn't know who he was-the guy must be new in Teiko.

Lacking interest at the new student, Aomine looked around some more. He noticed that some of his classmates in the previous year are also in the same class as him. There was Kise-annoying Kise, who immediately became twice more irritating now that girls are all around him. Then there's Midorima, always accompanied by Takao. Aomine sometimes wondered if there is something going on between the two of them.

For a moment, he wondered if Murasakibara and Akashi will be around as well. Atsushi should sit by the desk before me, Aomine thought. So that the teachers wouldn't notice me sleeping during class.

While he found the idea of Murasakibara as his classmate would work to his advantage, Aomine somehow dreaded Akashi's existence. Although Akashi will certainly get into class 1-A (any section lower than that will hurt his pride), there's still a chance he might come around. Aomine find Akashi's presence too scary to handle.

Aomine must have been thinking very deeply, that it took him a while before he realized that the empty seat before him has been finally taken-not by Murasakibara, unfortunately, but by a petite, pale-skinned girl.

"Oi!" Aomine was petrified that he he did not feel her presence.

"H-hold a sec. That seat's reserved."

The girl turned around and stared at him with wide, baby blue eyes.

"What are you talking about, Minechin?" Murasakibara suddenly spoke. Aomine realized that the big guy has already taken the seat to his right.

"That's the last seat here. She can't sit anywhere else."

Aomine furrowed his brows in annoyance. His plans were foiled.

He stared back at the girl. "Sorry." He told her. "Don't mind me; just take that seat and get on with your business."

The girl looked away from his afterwards.

Who's this girl? Aomine wondered. Her eyes, her silence, her entire presence unnerved him.


	8. Chapter 8

The homeroom teacher was a placid old man with a smile plastered permanently on his creased face. He greeted class 1-C in an almost silent voice. The students immediately realized that their first period was about to become a bore.

The first few minutes of the class was just like any other: it began with a roll call. Forty students, now a combination of boys and girls, were present that day.

"All right." The homeroom teacher spoke in a whisper.

"So we are all complete. Now let us choose a male and female class representative…"

Midorima sat close to the front row, looking so museful. He knew his fortune was about to be jeopardized. It could only take one wrong move.

"Sensei!" Takao, who sat by the desk in front of Midorima, suddenly raised a hand.

"Shin-chan was our class rep last year. Let him be the class rep again!"

"Oi!" Midorima glared at Takao. If looks were bullets, Takao would've ended up with more holes in his body than a cheese. Midorima could very well remember the last time Takao had _him _volunteer for the position; apparently the guy believed that guys with eyeglasses are smart people, and smart people should be elected for council positions.

"Shut up, Takao!"

The teacher, however, found the idea sensible. "That's a good idea. Shintaro Midorima is our male class representative from now on."

"Eh?" Midorima was dumbfounded. His fate made a sudden turn and he haven't even done anything yet.

The teacher handed him a piece of chalk.

"Midorima-san? To the board, if you may."

"Yes, sir." Midorima walked to the front of the classroom – with a furious glare at Kazunari that says _You'll pay for this later_.

He stood before the classroom and wrote the words "Female Class Representative" on the board. This gave him a minute of meditation to redeem himself from God's sudden joke. He then stared at his classmates and feinted a cough to get their attention.

"Now," he said after the entire class became quiet. "It's time for us to choose a female class representative."

"Um…Excuse me…"

Midorima heard a soft, melodious voice spoke from somewhere nearby. It was a sweet, gentle voice, like some fairy or angel talking. He thought it was a hallucination, or some ghost. He glanced around, and found a girl standing beside him all of a sudden.

"W-what the - ?" Midorima took a step back. He'd been shocked for so many times in just an hour.

The entire class must have been surprised as well, for everyone almost jumped in their seats because none of them noticed the girl. It was as if she had appeared out of nowhere.

"H-how long have you been there?" Midorima asked.

"A while." The girl answered him as if not getting noticed despite being there for so long was the most normal thing in the world.

"I've been trying to get the sensei's attention. He forgot to call my name when he was checking the attendance…"

She's been right in front of the classroom all that time? Midorima could not believe that such lack of presence could be real. He stared helplessly at the homeroom teacher, who was already checking the student list.

"I forgot someone..?" The old man looked frustrated.

"What's your name?" Midorima asked the girl.

"My name is Tetsuna." The girl replied. "Tetsuna Kuroko."

"Kuroko Tetsuna." The teacher finally found the name on the list.

"Right…how can I miss it…"

Midorima heaved a sigh, then urged Tetsuna to take a seat.

"Let's continue." He said afterward.

Tetsuna's appearance out of nowhere, more like a heavy cloak of nonexistence, baffled most of the students in class 1-C. Ryota Kise, to be particular, has been a victim of her lack of presence twice in a row. But for someone who is always noticed due to his good looks and height, Kise only became interested in her.

"So Tetsuna is her name…" Kise muttered to himself as he watched her sit at the desk between two tall guys.

"We need a female class representative." Midorima spoke loudly – he had to. He knew that Aomine sat at the back row for a reason, and Murasakibara was too aloof to participate. Takao apparently has a good point for re-electing him as class rep.

"Any volunteers?"

None of the ladies raised a hand. It was either because they are nervous about becoming representative in a school that was once dominated by boys, or they just don't like him. Midorima could only heave another sigh.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…" he muttered.

He had to think hard. The election of the female class rep was obviously new to him, and to the school system in general. But it was also vital, as the Teiko has become co-ed, and the ladies ahd to have a voice if they were to stay in this school for long. He preferred to have a female to volunteer, of course, but there was no one willing to do so. He had no other option but to choose one of them as mandatory female representative.

"You." He pointed a finger at Tetsuna.

"Kuroko. You will become the female class representative."

At this, the girl's baby blue eyes widened.

"Me?" She pointed at herself, dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 9

Tetsuna's first day in high school was probably the most unusual day in her life. Not only had her father enrolled her in what was once an all-boys school, but for the first time, she became a class representative. Apparently the male class rep had no choice in the matter; none of the girls volunteered, and so he simply chose the girl whose name he could remember. It was a sudden stroke of fate, indeed; he remembered her name only because she _had_ to mention it to him.

Somehow, in my always dull life, she thought, I found school life slowly becomes interesting.

But aside from her mandatory election as a class officer, Tetsuna's first day at school was nothing out of the ordinary. It was the same as her middle school days: she was not noticed by anybody, she simply did her thing, and then nothing.

Nothing.

Tetsuna heaved a sigh, disappointed. Her dream of having an exciting high school life was slowly crumbling, and it was barely the middle of semester. Worse thing was, she felt as if she could not do anything about it. Simply put, there is a very good chance that she will spend an entire school year going to and leaving school in her father's shiny black limousine without having fun. It was so usual for her, she wished she lived a middle-class life, or at least, she got into a high school where surprises are just around the corner. If only she could be different...or at least, be born with a great presence.

Her thoughts suddenly vanished when she heard a dog bark. A faint yip, by the sound of it, coming from somewhere nearby. It was followed by loud and menacing laughter. The combination of the two sounds sent chills down her spine.

Tetsuna knew that her limousine would arrive anytime soon. Even more, she knew that she had no business in whatever was happening at that time. But she could not help but feel worried about that barking sound. It sounded like a cry for help, and she just had to rush and give aid.

Aomine walked outside a few minutes later. He was about to go home. He did not like school that much, not even when Teiko became a co-ed school. The girls in his class weren't that interesting, anyway. None of them were at least C-cup.

Well...there was one girl that was in his mind that time.

There was a long, shiny black limousine waiting right in front of the wide gates of Teiko. Very much to Aomine's surprise. He knew that Teiko was a school for gifted children from all walks of life, so he had no idea who owned this one.

A timid-looking young man wearing what seemed to Aomine as a driver's uniform, was walking around the front ground; he seemed to be looking for something.

Aomine approached the helpless guy. "Looking for something?"

He looked at the driver's face, simply out of curiosity. Aomine got even more surprised. The driver was also a teenager, probably just as old as him. He had a good-looking, boyish face ruined by an almost permanent apologetic look. His hair and eyes were light brown, and his skin was pale. At a glance, Aomine knew that the guy was no wimp – for he noticed the guy's lean and reflexive physique.

"Uh – sumimasen," the young man bowed form the waist thrice, as if he had accidentally burned one of Aomine's prized gravure magazines.

"I – I've been looking for my young mistress...it is my job to fetch her after school...she is supposed to wait out here but she is not around..."

Some bratty girl's driver, Aomine thought. He pitied the poor guy.

"Well," he said, "why don't you tell me who she is and what she looks like. Who knows, maybe she is my classmate."

The driver looked at him tentatively. "Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna."

Tetsuna found the source of the sounds. She came to the back of the school's storage room, which was not far from the main entrance. There she saw two boys, both wearing the Teiko school uniform. They were sitting on their haunches, grinning maniacally at the square carton box between them. Inside the box was a black puppy. Its big blue eyes were pleading as it barked, helpless against enemies.

"Hey, what do you think shall we do to this mongrel?" said one of the boys.

"How about we throw him in the river?"

"Nah." The other guy replied.

"Maybe we should keep him as our guinea pig for our science project."

They went on throwing suggestions at each other. And each suggestion was more gruesome and disgusting for Tetsuna. Why would anyone try to harm an innocent puppy?

She approached them fearlessly.

"Don't hurt the puppy!" she said as loud as she could.

The two boys looked over their shoulders. Their faces were blank, dumbfounded. Apparently they had not seen her until she suddenly spoke.

"Ooh, look who we have here." Said the first guy. "A girlie!"

"Must be after our cute little puppy." The other guy spoke.

They both stood up and approached Tetsuna slowly. They stared at he with wide, deranged eyes and malicious grins. Tetsuna could feel her heart pounding in her rib cage in fear. These boys are more than mean. They are evil.

She took a step back.

"Hey, let's make a deal, cutie." Said the first guy. "We'll leave the puppy alone. But you have to come with us."

"Stay where you are." Tetsuna shouted threateningly.

"Hey, don't scare the girl, man." The second guy chuckled.

They both laughed as they walked closer to her.

"Just come with us, girlie – you want to save the puppy, right?"

Tetsuna closed her eyes and prayed for help.

Then, as fast as the speed of light, Aomine shot out his arm and punched one of the guys.

It all happened very fast. Or, it was better to say that Aomine was very fast that he came to rescue at just the right time. His agility was natural, and he was moved by instinct. He immediately went into action as soon as he saw Tetsuna in trouble. He gave the nearest guy a punch in the face. It was a strong and sudden motion, it probably broke the guy's right cheekbone and a couple of teeth were lost. The goon was knocked out and fell to the ground.

The other guy quickly came into a halt, stunned. He got cowed by Aomine's build and angry look. The tanned guy looked like a demon guardian ready to kill anyone who dares to attack his charge.

"G-geez, bro." The guy stammered in fear.

"Chill. We're not going to hurt your girlfriend..." he ran away, leaving his friend behind. A good decision, for someone who's afraid for his life.

_Girlfriend_? Aomine thought. He felt a bit weird at the sound of it.

He glanced at Tetsuna. She looked paler than usual and was shaking in fear.

"You ok?" he asked her.

It took a while for the girl to respond. She glanced upon his face, her baby blue eyes watery. She had been holding back her tears.

"Yes..." she spoke weakly. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

Tetsuna lifted a square carbon box from the ground, where a black-and-white puppy was hiding, frightened.

"It's all right." She smiled as she whispered at the poor creature softly, like a mother calming her crying baby.

"You're safe now...we are safe now..."

The puppy lifted its head, and licked her cheek happily.

Tetsuna was very thankful that Aomine came to rescue. If it hadn't been for him, she would have been in a big trouble.

She took the puppy from its box and cradled it in her arms. She was happy that the puppy was also safe. She had a lot to thank him for.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun." She said gratefully.

Aomine stiffened, startled. "You know my name?"

"Of course. We're in the same class, remember?"

Aomine blushed, embarrassed. Of course she knew his name, she's the class rep. How could he have thought it was something special? He scratched his head and looked away, hoping that she wouldn't notice his face go red despite his tanned skin.

"Yeah. Right." He said shyly.

"How did you find me?"

"It's..."Aomine didn't know what to say.

"It's...just by accident. Your driver's been looking for you, by the way."

Tetsuna's eyes widened, finally recalling that she had to wait at the front gate for the car.

"That's right, Ryou must be waiting!" she ran away.

Aomine watched her as she ran towards the limousine, where the driver almost hugged her in relief that the young lady was safe.

Aomine smiled. So what if there isn't a C-cup girl in his class?


	10. Chapter 10

If there was anything that Kagami hated, it was getting late for school. He tried everything to have a clear record of attendance: he stayed in a dorm, and set the alarm clock two hours earlier than sunrise. But he had woken up late that morning, and so he ran as fast as he could, hoping that the first period teacher ran into something so he wouldn't show up.

"Why can't I – avoid getting – late?" he was panting while he was talking to himself as he was scaling the stairs three at a time. It was a pity that class 1-C was somewhere close to the farthest side of the building from the second floor stairway. He had to run faster.

"Me too." A soft voice unexpectedly replied.

Kagami almost tripped in surprise. He had not noticed Tetsuna running alongside him. Well, almost. The frail girl was breathing heavily and sweating, having a hard time catching up to him.

"How long have you been running?" Kagami could not resist asking.

"I've been running beside you ever since you came running inside this building." Tetsuna answered.

They both skidded to a halt when they reached class 1-C. The doors were closed, and the hallway was entirely quiet. The classes have already started. Kagami could only swear under his breath.

The redhead opened the door and came in. The first period has already begun. He could feel the eyes of the teacher and the other students at him.

"You're late, Kagami." The teacher said.

"I know." Kagami bowed from his waist. "I'm sorry."

"Go sit down. I'll continue my lecture…"

Kagami sat down at his desk, abashed, and frustrated for some unknown reason. Then he remembered something. He looked behind him, at Tetsuna. The teacher did not enlist her as late.

_**How unfair.**_

.

.

.

Tetsuna was having an unlucky week. She was mandatorily given the position of the female class representative, and she almost got into trouble when she tried to rescue a puppy. Today she was running late, all because some jerk bumped into her family's limousine. Ryou was left to handle the situation, but she had to run all the way to Teiko. Luckily she ran into a classmate along the way, but when the two of them reached the classroom, the teacher was already there.

"Kagami, you're late." The teacher told the tall red haired guy who was with her.

Tetsuna listened to the teacher as he scolded Kagami. She was also waiting to be told off, when she heard someone psst her way. She glanced at where the sound came from, and saw Aomine gesturing to desk stealthily.

_**Sit down, the teacher does not notice you.**_ That was what he was obviously trying to say.

Tetsuna frowned, piqued by guilt. She could not bear leaving Kagami under fire all by himself. But Aomine glared at her and pointed at her chair insistently. Tetsuna thought twice about it and finally decided to use her lack of presence to her own advantage. She still felt bad for Kagami, nonetheless.

Kagami also felt bad; not because he was listed as late. He actually felt bad because he got listed and Tetsuna wasn't. Of course he did not feel so bad about it – it would be so childish of him to do so. He was just frustrated that the teacher only saw him when there were actually the two of them that came into the room late.

His bad mood went on, even during lunch break. He pulled a long face, his chin rested on one cupped hand while his elbow rested on the desktop. He was grumbling but referring to no one in particular. He kept on ignoring Tetsuna, despite the efforts of the girl just to get him to talk to her. In the end, she simply left to buy lunch. When Tetsuna was out of the room Kagami suddenly felt bad about ignoring her.

_**How stupid of me to be angry at her,**_ he thought.

_**It wasn't like her ability to not get noticed was her fault.**_

So he tried to think of something to make up for his bad attitude towards Tetsuna.

.

.

.

The canteen was alive with activity during lunchtime. The vast room was occupied by a lot of students, most of them either did not have a homemade lunch or were dorm residents who cannot cook for themselves. Thankfully, Teiko was a grand private school with ample facilities. The cafeteria could supply food for everyone at anytime of the day.

The cafeteria could have put any first class restaurant, or world food fair, into shame. It was complete with appetizers, main course dishes, soups, desserts, and drinks. They come in a wide range of prices, so any student could afford to buy something to eat.

Unlike classy restaurants, however, the students had to wait in line to get food. So Tetsuna stood behind a long line of students, and waited to get to the counter and buy some food.

After more than half a minute of waiting, Tetsuna finally got some food. Just a piece of sandwich and a cup of milkshake. It was hardly what people would call lunch, but Tetsuna simply could not eat more than half a full course meal.

She faced another problem after she left the counter. The school cafeteria was spacious, but there were not enough tables for all of the students. Teiko was obviously not ready to accommodate the female students in the cafeteria. All the tables were occupied.

Tetsuna frowned. She had to find another place to have lunch.

She decided to get out of the cafeteria, and searched for a place where she could eat lunch in peace. Class 1-C was full of noisy students, and the rooftop was also occupied. The sports field was vast, but dangerous because of the football players practicing – she would not want to get hit by a soccer ball. In the end, she went to the school's botanical garden.

The school garden resembled a park, complete with benches and a marble fountain. The plants were groups according to their species. Tetsuna chose to sit on a bench in the area for flowering plants.

_**Look on the bright side,**_ Tetsuna thought optimistically, _**I can have lunch here, where the ambiance is so much better.**_

"Wow, this place is great!" spoke a giddy voice.

Tetsuna glanced to her left and saw a tall, handsome blond guy holding a sandwich.

"So beautiful." He said when he glanced at her. He seemed to be in a dream.

"Don't you think?"

At first Tetsuna was not sure if the guy was talking to her, so she simply nodded in agreement. The blonde went to sit beside her.

"It's a great place to have lunch." The guy said. "Right, Kurokocchi?"

"Kuro…kocchi?" Tetsuna raised an eyebrow.

He gave her a charming smile. "You're Tetsuna Kuroko, right?"

"Yes, I am. How come you know my name?"

"Well, we're classmates, remember?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The guy slightly scowled, stung at her blunt response.

"You don't know me, do you?" He asked.

Tetsuna stared at him, hoping to recognize the guy. Tall, athletic, handsome, with blond hair and amber eyes.

Nope, she did not know him at all.

.

.

.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. **


End file.
